


Pantera Real

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: A King and a Prince [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started fine, then struggled, then it didn't really go the way i wanted. A little unsatisfied with it to be honest, but it's all in good fun. I think I've put in a lot of effort in this, and I'm quite happy with the ending. Hope you like. </p><p>Also, if any errors about how corporate stuff works, please excuse it. I have no idea how these things work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pantera Real

**Author's Note:**

> Started fine, then struggled, then it didn't really go the way i wanted. A little unsatisfied with it to be honest, but it's all in good fun. I think I've put in a lot of effort in this, and I'm quite happy with the ending. Hope you like. 
> 
> Also, if any errors about how corporate stuff works, please excuse it. I have no idea how these things work.

“You owe me a lot for this, Yyl,” Szayel scoffed as he played with his pink shoulder length locks, while he waited for his older brother by his car. “Though I can’t help you if you’re going to get fired for being late on your first day at work. It was already so hard for me to actually get the idea of having an assistant through his head. He doesn’t even like me very much.”

“I know, shut up already,” Yylfordt hissed, flipping his long blond hair over his shoulders as he got into his car. Szayel did too, smirking as he got to the passenger seat. “You were the one who lost my comb and I had to look for another one to fix this mess of a hair!”

“So vain,” Szayel teased, earning a frustrated growl from his older brother.

Szayel had graciously introduced his older brother to a client as an assistant. Yylfordt had recently lost his job due to his previous boss going bankrupt, and though the Granz brothers didn’t exactly had a great relationship, they helped each other out, however reluctantly. It just so happened that one of Szayel’s business clients was having trouble, but said client had helped him out before, so he’d offered up Yylfordt as a recommendation for an assistant to return the favour.

“You just threw this on me at the last minute too,” Yylfordt grumbled as he drove through the traffic, which fortunately, wasn’t as bad as they’d feared. “I don’t even know anything about Pantera Real other than it’s an automobile company, or even who the boss is.”

“At least you don’t have to look for a job now. Your resume was good enough for them, so you could stop whining like a bitch,” Szayel offered, his sarcastic smirk adorning his effeminate features.

Yylfordt clicked his tongue and was more than grateful to have reached his new job’s company building. It was a rather small one, only six storeys high, with a minimalist design of mostly white walls but with shades of blues. It felt almost like a sterile environment, but at the same time there was a sense of near homeliness to it. Of course, it wasn’t to Szayel’s tastes so it was another thing for him to complain about.

Szayel was with him because he had a meeting with his new boss - and Szayel’s main client. Szayel was the head of a design company that had made a decent name for itself. Recently they’d started working with Pantera Real automobile company for advertising and design, and since they’d both seen a lot of success in their partnership despite them being relatively new companies, Szayel and his client had decided to keep going.

Though it seemed like both of them weren’t really fond of each other. Yylfordt had often been the brunt of receiving complaints about the other company’s boss, whenever they actually bothered to call each other. Usually it was Szayel who called though, since he enjoyed torturing his older brother with his company and rubbed his success in his face.

Szayel led Yylfordt through the building, occasionally getting some greetings from the other employees. He noted some of them look rather fearful of his younger brother, but he expected that since Szayel was a menace and had a temper as bad as his.

“So what’s the deal with you and this guy anyway? The boss,” Yylfordt asked as they got onto the elevator, noticing that they were going to the highest floor.

“Oh, he’s basically an ass,” Szayel shrugged, crossing his arms. “He’s got a nice one too. But he’s rude, crude, and yells at everyone. But, he does good work, and he brings both of us money, so I try not to mind him too much.”

“You sure he doesn’t treat only you like that because you’re the asshole?” Yylfordt muttered.

“You pain me with the lack of faith you have in your younger brother, Yyl,” Szayel chuckled, the sound just grating Yylfordt’s nerves instead. “Well, we’re here. I have to go see Grimmjow now. Good luck.”

Szayel disappeared to wherever he had to go, leaving Yylfordt by himself. He headed to the nearest desk that was set by double doors that seem to lead to another corridor of offices, cubicles and desks.

“‘Scuse me, but I’m here as…” Yylfordt tried to remember what his new boss’s name was. “As the new assistant.” The person at the desk was large, round man with a bob haircut. He didn’t seem to notice Yylfordt at first but after he’d finished typing on his computer he turned to Yylfordt with an assessing gaze and pointed to the doors.

Yylfordt, though a little annoyed by the silent treatment, gave an acknowledging nod and went through the doors, to be greeted by another man, who was tall and lanky with long, black, braided hair.

“You must be Yylfordt Granz,” the man said,  his dark eyes taking a good hard look at Yylfordt with his intense gaze.

“Yes…”

“Come with me. You may call me Shawlong. I’m actually the Vice President of Pantera Real, but I appear more like a secretary than anything,” Shawlong sighed as he walked along the corridor with Yylfordt in tow. “But we’ve gotten more busy than usual, so Grimmjow decided taking an assistant as an extra pair of hands would be a good idea.”

“Uh, yes, that’s what I heard,” Yylfordt lied. Szayel didn’t tell him shit.

“And you are also Szayel Apporo’s brother?”

“Yes, I’m the older brother, but I’d rather you never bring that up, thanks,” Yylfordt said, a little more harshly than he really should. Shawlong didn’t seem to be bothered by it, in any case.

The taller man led Yylfordt through, showing him where Shawlong’s office was in case he had any questions, then showed him the location of the utilities, and also introduced him to a large, burly man with red hair and half-shaved head, who was apparently the head of security.

Once that was all out of the way, Yylfordt was finally brought to his own desk, that was right by a large but simply detailed set of large doors that was his boss’s - Grimmjow’s - office. Though it wasn’t an office room of his own, he was given plenty of space, his desk was large and gave him ample area to work with. The desktop was the latest model too.

“If there’s anything else, you can come look for me. Grimmjow will be back from his meeting with Szayel soon,” Shawlong said as Yylfordt settled in his new workspace. He seemed to debate on saying something, which he eventually did. “He can be… difficult. But he is a good boss.” With that, Shawlong took his leave.

Yylfordt took his time to look through the given notebook and papers Shawlong had prepared for him after their short orientation. He was given Grimmjow’s schedule for the week and a list of things he had to do for him and also for Shawlong, and other information he needed to know. It didn’t take long before someone rowdy interrupted his thoughts.

“Fuckin’ pink haired freak, always giving me that look…” a man with the most brilliant shade of blue hair Yylfordt had ever seen walked in, muttering under his breath. He was perhaps as tall as Yylfordt, but he had a firmer built, and though he was wearing a blazer, one could tell he was hiding a sculpted physique under that shirt. But the strongest trait the man had wasn’t his hair or the intimidating scowl, but the air of confidence that was borderline aggressive.

“Oi, Shawlong, don’t you have-” the man stopped in his tracks when his attention was on Yylfordt. In fact, he was actually glaring hard at Yylfordt.

“I’m-”

“Weren’t you just in the meeting room? How the hell did you get here so fast? And what’s with the blond wig?!”

“Blond wig-?!” Yylfordt sputtered.

“Oh,” the man blinked as he approached the desk, scrutinizing Yylfordt. “You’re not Szayel.”

‘What the fuck...’ Yylfordt cussed in the back of his head. The man had just checked off at least one of his pet peeves. He knew as siblings they’d look the same, but it’d still pss him off for someone to actually mistake him for his asshole twat of a brother!

“You’re the assistant then,” the man said. “You should have said so. I’m Grimmjow, the head of this shithole. Shawlong gave you all ya need already?”

“Ah, yes. I’ve read up on everything, so if there’s anything you want me to start on,” Yylfordt replied, trying his best to get back to work mode. What a way to start the day, his new boss giving him a great first impression like this. Well, at the very least he’s not working for his brother. He’d rather shave his head bald than stoop to that.

“Good. Thought you weren’t gonna show up, but since you’re his brother I guess that can be explained,” Grimmjow said frankly, touching yet another nerve. Yylfordt nearly had to hold his breath so he wouldn’t explode and show off the temper the Granz brothers were known for.

“I was late only because his pink ass was weighing down my car,” Yylfordt blurted out before he realized it. Grimmjow stared at him with a raised brow before he burst into laughter, slapping Yylfordt hard on the shoulder.

“Interesting! You keep that up and you’ll fit right in,” Grimmjow grinned, his seemingly sharper canines adding to the intimidating charm he had. “I’ll send ya some documents to work on. Don’t enter my office without my approval. Send what you’ve done to Shawlong first before sending them to me.”

With that, Grimmjow retreated to his office, leaving a stunned Yylfordt. Did he just get the boss’ approval or something? Whatever it was, they were only at the start of the day. Yylfordt sat back down and started on his work with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, blondie, you new here, right?” a young man with jagged teeth and dusty blond hair peeked out from the corner. He approached Yylfordt with a cheeky grin. “Wanna go grab lunch?”

“It’s lunch?” Yylfordt asked, not realizing the time.

“Yeah! Saw ya come in with Shawlong, and since I’ve never seen you before, you musta been new. And since you’re new, you’d need someone to bring ya around, right?” the young man said. He was a little obnoxious and intrusive, but Yylfordt didn’t think he had any intention to be rude. Perhaps just a little naive and lacking a sense of self awareness. “The name’s Di Roy. Come on, we gotta get to the canteen before everythin’ sells out.”

Yylfordt followed the shorter man down the hall, and saw the receptionist, the head of security and Shawlong waiting.

“Took you long enough, Di Roy. Can’t you do anything fast enough?” the head security guy chided. “Oh, and new guy. What’s your name? I didn’t catch it the other time. You can call me Edrad. This quiet guy here,” Edrad pointed to the receptionist. “He’s Nakeem. He doesn’t talk much but he’s a good guy.”

“Right, I’m Yylfordt. Please don’t bring up anything about Szayel around me,” Yylfordt introduced himself as politely as he could without sounding too much like a dick. Better to get it out sooner than later.

“Ah, that pink haired pretty guy who hangs around Grimmjow a lot?” Di Roy piped up. “Ooh, no wonder you look familiar! He’s your brother, hah! You guys even have the same disgusted faces!” the younger man laughed as he pointed at Yylfordt’s expression.

“Quiet, Di Roy. And don’t point. You’re being rude,” Shawlong chastised, as Edrad dragged the smaller man away. “Excuse him. It’s a wonderful thing he’s not working under customer service.”

“I can see that,” Yylfordt muttered, trying not to let it bother him too much.

They finally went on their way to the company canteen. As expected, it was crowded, but eventually they got their food and a decent table. Naturally they got to conversing over lunch, with them sharing their past experiences and general discussion.

Soon the topic went to Grimmjow, when Di Roy asked where their boss was.

“The boss?” Yylfordt asked.

“Grimmjow usually joins us, but he has another meeting,” Shawlong replied, placing his cutlery down once he’s done with his lunch.

“That’s… odd. Didn’t think presidents and vice presidents of companies actually have time to eat with the employees,” Yylfordt hummed, glancing at Shawlong, whom he’d just remembered was the vice president. The man didn’t give off the same sort of feeling as Grimmjow, who oozed authority and leadership.

Shawlong surprised him by chuckling, and the others gave amused smiles too. “He’s… I guess you could say he’s one of us,” Shawlong responded. “He probably won’t admit it, but he’s stuck with us and brought us here, with good stable jobs and bringing the company name up. We started this company together.”

“All of you?” Yylfordt asked, eyes widening when they nodded. “Oh, that’s interesting,” Yylfordt mumbled truthfully, a little amazed actually. “You say that, but.. what the hell does Di Roy do?”

With loud protests from Di Roy and laughter from the rest, lunch time ended and they resumed their work.

Yylfordt didn’t see Grimmjow until the end of the day. It seemed like it was a running theme for them to meet when Grimmjow is in a bad mood, or maybe that was just how Grimmjow usually was.

“Grimmjow,” Yylfordt called just as the man stepped out of his office, looking pissed off and tired.

“What,” the man practically growled, as he turned to Yylfordt. It put the blond off for a moment but he stood his ground.

“I just wanted to remind you that I’ve sent the things you’ve listed and wanted done to your e-mail. Shawlong has approved it all and he also told me that there’ll be more documents and calls coming in from…” he took a peek at the hastily written note in his hand, “CEO of Emperador.”

“Ah fuck, not that old man’s company,” Grimmjow muttered under his breath. “Right. Anythin’ else?”

“No, nothing, sir.”

“Drop that ‘sir’, it creeps me out.”

“Yes… Grimmjow,” Yylfordt replied, clearing his throat. The blue haired man gave him an unreadable look.

“Go back already, we don’t like people who do over time here, unless it’s crunch time,” Grimmjow said. “Your brother’s fucked off somewhere, though, but if I were you I’d leave before he comes looking.” A pause. “Unless you’re actually close to him?”

“Fuck, no. He’s been wanting to use me as a chauffeur. Thanks for the heads up,” Yylfordt grinned. Grimmjow smirked and took his leave. That left Yylfordt with a more favourable impression than the previous one.

He quickly packed his stuff and left the office, counting himself lucky if he managed to avoid Szayel.

 

* * *

 

Yylfordt found himself comfortable with his new job. Though he really loathed to admit it, but Szayel had really helped him out this time. Thankfully over the duration of his time in the office, he'd hardly caught a glimpse of the pink haired menace, since the design and advertising division was located somewhere else in the building. It had been only his first month, but he felt like he’d fit right in with the guys at lunch. He didn’t really see Grimmjow a lot despite him being his assistant and it been a month, but the man had to travel out of the country for business often too.

Yylfordt noticed the little things though. Grimmjow did hire him, but he acted independently a lot. He took note of his schedules and if he could, he’d do most of the work himself. He didn’t bother either Yylfordt or Shawlong over personal matters or simple work, making sure all of them worked to their full potential. Though he spoke roughly and looked like a sour puss most of the time, Yylfordt had learned to be able to differentiate when he was really angry, and when he was just normal. It was an interesting to see his new boss yelling and giving shit to Szayel over some advertising issue, who looked like he wanted to explode himself but knew he wouldn’t be able to win.

When they do actually talk face to face, Grimmjow seemed to remember that Yylfordt wasn’t fond of his brother either and they’d somehow made a connection out of that. Yylfordt never thought Szayel could be a topic to bond over. Even if they were talking shit about him.

It was after the mid of Yylfordt’s second month at work did Grimmjow appear less busy and hung around more. He’d finally joined the clique to lunch too. Despite seemingly the rowdy, loud type (which he can be), Grimmjow was surprisingly quiet and calm among his colleagues. They joked and poked fun at each other, but the atmosphere remained light and easy. It made Yylfordt surprisingly happy to be included in their group.

Over time, Grimmjow seemed to get used to Yylfordt. Initially they hardly talked other than the short conversations at the start or end of the day. Then Grimmjow began to really give Yylfordt more work, seemingly more confident in the blond’s skills. He also had Yylfordt accompany him for meetings, some of them out of the country. Shawlong said he used to be the one to do that, but since they both had their own responsibilities, having Yylfordt as the assistant has helped them out tremendously. Grimmjow grinned more too during conversations, especially when they pick on Di Roy - even if they looked like a panther who’d caught its prey. But very rarely, Yylfordt caught a glimpse of a smile that wasn’t forced or intimidating.

Overall, Yylfordt was very content with his job. It paid well, it was decent work, he got to use his head a lot so he doesn’t go brain dead. And best of all, most of his time was occupied with work so Szayel had no excuse to bother him anymore.

Which also brought something to Yylfordt’s attention.

He hadn’t really seen or interacted with his brother in a while. They lived in the same apartment building, though thankfully not on the same floors. But they work in the same building and have the same working hours, yet Szayel hadn’t pestered him about driving him to work. It was odd, for Yylfordt, as he’d expected his younger brother to be the ass that he has always been and bully him into doing so. However he hadn’t seen him much. Most of the time Yylfordt heard Szayel’s name through Grimmjow or Shawlong, about meetings between the two.

For people who supposedly don’t like each other, they had to work together often. Szayel often complained about Grimmjow, while the blue haired man always spoke his brother’s name that never failed to be followed by creative expletives. Sometimes Yylfordt wondered if there was anything going on between the two. Even if it was for work Yylfordt wouldn’t push himself to work with someone he disliked so often.

Yylfordt brought it up to Shawlong one day, while they were having lunch and Grimmjow couldn’t make it. Shawlong looked surprised by the question, Edrad laughed, Nakeem looked uncomfortable and Di Roy was chattering something about a bet.

“A bet? That those two would hook up?” Yylfordt asked, grimacing.

“Only Di Roy thinks they would. The rest of us don’t,” Shawlong chuckled.

“What’s with that face?! With the amount of time they’ve been spendin’ together even if it’s for work, wouldn’t be surprisin’ if they actually got to rompin’!” Di Roy tried, scowling. Yylfordt could just almost feel the grimace etched onto his face at the thought of Grimmjow, his boss - who is totally cool and a decent guy even if he’s all gruff and scary and unfriendly - with his younger brother - a total manipulative, narcissistic, self-centered, asshole.

“Don’t worry, Yylfordt. If Grimmjow were to get with anyone, it’ll be you,” Edrad assured with a hearty laugh, slapping Yylfordt’s back hard enough to make the blond choke.

“Wha… Why would you even think that? I was just thinking anyone would have the worst taste if they hooked up to Szayel,” Yylfordt scoffed, pushing his long hair out of his face, realizing he was rather flustered by that.

“Are ya sure? Ya get pretty gooey eyed when Grimm’s around!” Di Roy teased, earning a light smack to the head by Yylfordt himself.

“Shut up, I just think he’s pretty cool for a boss,” Yylfordt admitted.

“He is, isn’t he?” Nakeem said with a smirk, shocking Yylfordt and causing the others to snicker. If even Nakeem had spoken up, that must mean he must really be doing something to make the rest of them think so.

“In any case, Grimmjow truly dislikes Szayel, but they both are really good at their work, and what they’ve done has gotten us more business,” Shawlong said firmly, though a playful glint in his eye didn’t escape Yylfordt’s notice.

They retreated to their desks and resumed their work after they were done with lunch, but Yylfordt was bothered by what the others seemed to think. Did he really appear like he had a thing for Grimmjow? It wasn’t a farfetched idea, though. Yylfordt did enjoy working for the man, and he admired his work and dedication to it. He didn’t think Grimmjow that way though.

Maybe not yet.

With an annoyed sigh, Yylfordt rubbed at his temples. Damn those guys for planting ideas in his head. Yylfordt shoved those thoughts away and got back to work, and eventually he did manage to forget about it.

Until Shawlong rang him up on his desk phone.

“Yylfordt, could you check on Grimmjow? I think he may have fallen asleep in his office,” Shawlong’s voice rang through on speaker.

“What? He’s told me he not to go into his office without his approval. I really don’t want to piss him off.”

“No, it’s fine. If he starts to yell at you, just tell him I told you to do so. I have something to do, so I can’t do it myself,” Shawlong said, ending the conversation promptly with a beep.

Yylfordt sighed and stood up, straightening himself out as he approached Grimmjow’s office. He had since how pissed off the man was when some unfortunately stupid worker just barged in without waiting for a reply after knocking. But since Shawlong was going to back him up, he’d have to just do his damn job.

He knocked first, and after a minute of no response from the other side of the door, Yylfordt peeked into the room. It was his first time in there. It was rather large - not impressively so, but much bigger than the other rooms in the building. It was minimalistically themed like everything else, but had more furniture and decorations, with armchairs and a coffee table to the side, shelves filled with books in the corner. Yylfordt spotted and was mildly surprised to find that his boss was indeed sleeping. He was slumped back on his chair in a rather uncomfortable looking position.

Taking a quick breath, Yylfordt stepped in and moved over to Grimmjow who seemed unaware of his presence. The blond tucked his hair behind his ear as he peered over at the sleeping form of his boss. He looked really tired, the bags under his eyes more prominent than usual. He didn’t realise Grimmjow had been working so hard, and it made him feel a little bad about it, since he was hired to help the guy out.

“Grimmjow,” Yylfordt called, placing his hand on the man’s arm, shaking him a little. Grimmjow didn’t respond. “Grimmjow, boss, wake up.” Yylfordt shook him a little by the shoulder now.

He was startled when Grimmjow suddenly opened his eyes, his deep blue irises fixed on Yylfordt’s face and stared at him. Both of them remained frozen until Yylfordt remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

“Sorry, Shawlong told me to wake you up,” Yylfordt explained, backing away a little. He’d just realized he had been leaning over the man a little too closely than he first thought. Grimmjow’s eyes didn’t leave him, though, brows still furrowed but he looked more thoughtful than angry.

Without saying anything, Grimmjow leaned over his desk to grab his phone and dialed a number.

“Oi, Szayel, I’ve decided on a colour scheme,” Grimmjow spoke immediately once it seemed the other line had picked up. Yylfordt couldn’t hear what the other party was saying though. “Shut up, I’m thinkin’ gold. And try adding shades of red. You’re the designer, make it work.”

Yylfordt just stood there awkwardly, though realizing soon enough that perhaps he should leave. He did so as discreetly as he could, and Grimmjow didn’t stop him so he figured he did the right thing. Just as he was closing the door, he heard Grimmjow speak again.

“What kinda gold and red?” Grimmjow repeated, sounding snappy. He paused before he answered, “Use your brother as reference.”

 

* * *

 

Just when Yylfordt was getting used to life with the lack of a certain pink-haired sibling, Szayel appeared at his desk after lunch the following day.

The younger sibling didn’t say anything to get his attention. Instead he remained  standing around his work area staring at him, and basically bothering the blond with his mere presence.

"Do you need something?" Yylfordt finally asked, trying to keep his temper in check. Szayel hummed and didn't answer, tracing his fingers over the things on Yylfordt’s desk, which only infuriated him further. "You have a meeting with Grimmjow or something? He's not in, if that's the case. So if there's nothing else, please leave before I call Edrad on you for harassing me."

"Aw how cruel of you to treat your younger brother like this," Szayel cooed. "I'm doing research, actually."

"On what, harassment? Because you're doing a great job of it, A+," the older Granz scoffed, still somewhat keeping his cool.

"On you, of course. Didn't you hear? Your boss chose colours for our next advertising theme and specifically named you as reference," Szayel replied with a sly smile. "Sounds like he's quite taken with you."

"You're assuming that from that?" Yylfordt rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you could have taken pictures and be gone already. You're disrupting my work."

“This is how you treat the brother who got you this job?” Szayel purred, his voice dipping into a threatening tone but his smile still wide. “He is very attractive isn’t he? And he treats you so nice. Did you know he actually hates blonds? Did you do something to him? Gave him a sample of that special Granz magic? Even though he really puts me off with that attitude of his, I wouldn’t mind having a taste of him...”

SMACK.

The sound rang through the hallway. Yylfordt was barely aware of the heat in his palm that was accompanied by the dull sting on his skin. He hadn’t hit his brother in a very long time, but he couldn’t stand it any longer.

Yylfordt himself was just holding on to the edge of his patience. He would have done much more than this, even considering beating the shit out of his brother, family or not. This was why he hated the other, whose ego and manipulative ways invaded his life, stomping on his self-worth and attempting to take everything Yylfordt wanted.

Though the Granz brothers had similar temperaments, once set off, neither would back down until the subject of their wrath were out of their way. Szayel always had the upper hand though, his temper and ferocity much more vicious than Yylfordt’s.

But he’d had enough. Yylfordt wouldn’t stand for someone badmouthing not just him, but someone he respected too.

He watched as his younger brother took a stunned step back, his caramel eyes widened in show, his cheek red. It didn’t take long before what just happened sunk in, anger transforming his face into an ugly grimace. And just as expected, Szayel lunged in to grab Yylfordt by the collar, pulling him over the desk and nearly knocking over the entire desktop, table stationery scattered everywhere.

“How dare you, you pathetic worm! Just because you’re in his favour doesn’t mean shit, and I won’t let you get away with this!!” Szayel hissed, his fingers digging through Yylfordt’s clothes and into his skin, making the elder Granz wince and grit his teeth. His own hand grabbed at Szayel’s wrist. “You think you’re tough shit, you swine-!!”

“Who’s the swine?” Grimmjow interrupted. A small crowd of the other employees had gathered a couple of feet behind him, Edrad and Shawlong keeping them away. Grimmjow appeared more intimidating that he’d ever appeared, his blue eyes training a cold stare at Szayel.

It seemed to affect Szayel though, despite his returning snarl.

“If you plan on assaulting my employee, I’ll have to revise our partnership, and I assure you it won’t be me who’s gonna be incurring losses,” Grimmjow nearly growled, the cold, calm anger a rarity coming from the man.

Szayel seemed to consider it, and after a moment, he reluctantly released Yylfordt.

“Oh dear, it seems like my temper got the best of me. What a mess,” Szayel shrugged. Yylfordt did the same, straightening out and began to pick up the scattered things on the floor, pointedly ignoring his younger brother’s presence. “I was just looking for you, Grimmjow. I’ve already come up with flawless designs for the ad.”

“I’ll have to postpone that to tomorrow morning. Shawlong will send you something else to work on in the meantime,” Grimmjow said, walking past him.

“....I see. I’ll take my leave then,” the younger Granz replied calmly, walking through the crowd of onlookers, who were immediately told to get back to work by an irate Edrad. Neither him nor Shawlong didn’t seem too happy with Szayel either.

Soon everyone left, including Shawlong, Edrad and Grimmjow, who had gone back into his office. Yylfordt was done cleaning up and sorting back his stuff on his desk, more than thankful that the desk didn’t topple along with the computer, or he might have to pay for the damages whether it was Szayel’s fault or not. He was still angry, of course, wanting nothing more than to punch the pink-haired freak’s face in, but his boss had stopped it before either of them did something they’d regret.

And just as Yylfordt was thinking of him, his desk phone beeped, with Grimmjow’s voice ringing through its speaker.

“Come into my office. Now.”

Well, fuck.

Yylfordt was sure he was going to get fired now. He was guilty of starting it; he’d attacked Szayel first. Whatever, Yylfordt was just going to power through whatever Grimmjow had in store for him.

He knocked on the door and entered, making sure he didn’t look sloppier than he already felt. “You called?”

  
“Come over,” Grimmjow ordered from the front of his desk where was leaning against. Yylfordt did so, wondering if he was going to get punched or something. Grimmjow certainly looked pissed enough to do so. But he didn’t do anything, his eyes just flickering over to Yylfordt’s rumpled collar of his shirt. “That happens often?”

“Huh?” Yylfordt looked down, just noticing the scratches on his now open collar which was previously buttoned up. “Oh… Quite. That’s why I avoid him,” Yylfordt muttered as he fixed it up. “It’s really not too bad. It’s just his tantrum.”

“Must suck to have siblings,” Grimmjow said, studying Yylfordt.

“Family is family. He can be like that… A lot. But he’s,” Yylfordt gave a heavy sigh. “He’s my brother.” Grimmjow walked around his desk to sit at his chair, leaning back so he could rest his feet on the desktop.

“Am I going to be suspended?” Yylfordt asked when Grimmjow didn’t say anything. A suspension wouldn’t be as bad as getting fired.

“What for? You did everyone a favour by smacking him. All of us had been wanting to do that, but since he’s your brother, we didn’t wanna do it,” Grimmjow said nonchalantly.

“I… wait, what?” Yylfordt blinked and gaped in surprise.

“Just go home for now. Come back early tomorrow. I expect ya to make coffee for me since you owe me now. If you both did anything worse than that, I would have had to fire both of you,” Grimmjow grinned at Yylfordt, who remained stunned.

  
“Ah… okay,” the blond muttered, too surprised to say anything else. For some reason he felt his cheeks heat up. “Ah.. Right. Thanks, Grimmjow,” he gave a slight bow and left the office, just realizing his chest was pounding. What the heck, why did Grimmjow had to act so damn cool and charming after pulling off the most intimidating glare at Szayel?

Goddammit, Grimmjow.

 

* * *

 

In the next morning, Yylfordt got to the office an hour early. He’d gotten a good rest so he’d woken up earlier than usual too. It also gave him a good chance to avoid coming across Szayel again. He felt strangely light and in a good mood too, even though his day had ended on a sour note before. Maybe the early dismissal really helped. He felt bad though; he was sure he had pushed a lot of work back due to his absence. He also clearly remembered he owed Grimmjow coffee. He’d already asked Di Roy, who was usually the coffee boy, what Grimmjow’s taste was before he left. For whatever reason, he was eager to do that little task, and though he thought he made a decent cup of coffee, it was still somewhat nerve wrecking to make something for his boss. So he decided to buy a breakfast sandwich to go along with the beverage, just in case he messed it up.

So for that day, due to the extra time and his rather uplifted mood, Yylfordt decided to loosely plait his hair. Usually he wore it loose, or very rarely, a ponytail when it gets hot. He held a lot of pride in his hair in that traditional Granz manner, and most of the time how he wore it reflected his feeling for the day.

Despite having reached his workplace early, the usual guys seem to have arrived earlier; apparently it was their habit to do so to get to work prior to the usual working hours. Nakeem  had given him a strange look when he saw Yylfordt as he passed the reception area, but otherwise greeted him as usual. He also informed Yylfordt that Grimmjow was early for that morning too.

Without further ado, Yylfordt headed to the pantry to get Grimmjow’s coffee made, with the sandwich he’d bought ready to be served. Of course, Di Roy was there with Edrad, eating a simple breakfast of bagels and muffins.

“Mornin’! You’re early today!” Di Roy greeted cheerfully as he chomped on his bagel. “Somethin’ to do with Grimmjow’s coffee you were talkin’ about yesterday?”

“Yes…” Yylfordt muttered, glancing at Edrad. Di Roy was naturally chatty, and though he’d rather the little thing be kept a secret, it seemed inevitable now. Edrad was already giving an amused look.

  
“You’re making Grimmjow coffee? Then what’s with the hair?” the burly man teased, earning an annoyed hiss from the blond.

“Shut up, the boss ordered it. It’s not like I wanted to. Though, I guess I owe him for yesterday,” Yylfordt said testily, both annoyed and embarrassed as he brewed the beverage and began unpacking the sandwich.

“Uh huh, so the sandwich is for you or for him?” Edrad continued, now both him and Di Roy having shit-eating grins on their faces.

“It’s in case I poison him with my crappy coffee,” the blond admitted grumpily, ignoring the catcalls and teasing from the two as he left the pantry. Bunch of kids.

Shawlong passed him too, coming from the direction of Grimmjow’s office. The man didn’t say anything, just his usual nod, and Yylfordt appreciated the man’s silence the most. With the coffee and sandwich in hand, Yylfordt knocked on the door, entering once Grimmjow called him in.

“Grimmjow? The coffee I owe you…” Yylfordt said as he stepped over to the blue-haired man’s desk. Grimmjow looked good today - though the man looked great most of the time. Maybe it was just Yylfordt's mood making him see thing differently. The blond placed the coffee and sandwich on the desktop, silently waiting for the man’s approval.

“Sandwich too? Is it my birthday or somethin’?” Grimmjow asked with a confused frown as he sipped on the steaming beverage.

“Just in case the coffee sucked bad enough,” Yylfordt chuckled. “I owe you for more than just yesterday. Thanks for hiring me, Grimmjow. You’re a great boss.”

Grimmjow stared at Yylfordt with a rather bewildered expression. It was only after a moment did Yylfordt realize what he’d said, immediately feeling embarrassed by how cheesy he sounded.

“Sorry, I’ll get back to my desk now. Enjoy the sandwich,” Yylfordt hastily said as he back tracked to the door.

“Yylfordt,” Grimmjow called, stopping the blond from escaping. A small smile graced his lips. “Nice hair. Looks good on you.”

Yylfordt was out the door and hoping to hell his blush wasn’t so damn obvious.

And to his damn luck, Di Roy was outside, apparently waiting for him with a camera in hand. Without realizing it, the younger man had taken a photo of Yylfordt, who was still flustered and flushed.

“What the hell are you doing!” Yylfordt yelled, trying to catch the shaggy haired youth who cackled as he ran away. Yylfordt watched Di Roy run over to Edrad who was waiting at the end of the hall, giving him a high five as Di Roy shared the picture he’d taken. “What are you guys, twelve?!”

“Don’t be so shy, Granz!” Edrad yelled back with a his hearty laugh, attracting the attention of Shawlong who, thankfully, shooed them away. Yylfordt grumbled his short way back to his desk. They were going to tease him all the way now, weren’t they? But at the same time, Yylfordt felt a sort of fondness, and a little glad that he’d found friends close enough to be doing this. He really loved his current job.

The days that followed were smooth sailing. Everything went on as per usual. Yylfordt had seen Szayel occasionally, and most of the time his younger brother pointedly ignored his presence, which was the usual whenever they had a fight. Both of them would get over it at some point.

Yylfordt remained close with his new clique, and he was really comfortable there. At the very least, he owed his younger brother for connecting him to this new found family. Even though Grimmjow didn’t hang out with them as often as Yylfordt liked, whenever he was there, the whole group seemed to brighten up even more. Their leader was a usually loud, rude and grumpy man, but he had his good points. And when he loosened up enough, he brought a lot more fun than Yylfordt expected.

Truly, Yylfordt felt an immense amount of admiration and loyalty to the man, especially since he’d opened up more to him too. It’s no wonder the rest had followed him for so long.

It was at the end of the month did he finally see Szayel again, who approached him as if everything was normal. Behind him he had his short, round subordinates, Lumina and Verona, carry a large mounted poster. Yylfordt raised his brow in interest as he saw what was on it.

“I figured you might want the first look, since you were the inspiration, after all,” Szayel said, sounding more bored than anything else. Yylfordt hummed his response, and after tucking his fringe behind his ear, took a good look at the poster.

It was the ad for one of Pantera Real’s newest luxury cars. The theme was simple yet regal, using the colours of pale gold and red that faded into a deep, classy maroon; colours that were similar to his hair and eyes, just as he’d overheard what Grimmjow had said. The car itself was a sleek white, but its rims were gold and its interiors were blood red. It was breathtaking. He couldn’t help but feel rather embarrassed yet smug at the same time.

Yylfordt whistled at the impressive design. “You designed this? Very classy. So proud of you, little brother,” Yylfordt said, though it was a sincere praise. Szayel scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need your half-baked praises. I’ll get them from the big boss, himself,” Szayel snapped back, irritated, but Yylfordt had learned not to take that tone too seriously. “Wanna guess what he named this car? It’s very cheesy.”

“Stop beating around the bush, brat,” Yylfordt chided, earning a petulant huff from his pink haired sibling.

“No fun. Tsk. He called this luxury car, the “Pale-Horned Prince”. Just “Prince” for short. I heard he wanted to add horns to the bumper but it was rejected of course, and not to mention they’d look tacky.”

“‘Pale-Horned Prince’, huh…” Yylfordt mumbled, spacing out a bit. Szayel stared at him for a moment before turning away.

“Whatever. Now if you’ll excuse me, big brother,” Szayel snapped his fingers and ordered Lumina and Verona to follow him into Grimmjow’s office. Yylfordt was still mulling over the name.

 

* * *

 

Pantera Real released its new addition to its line of royal-themed luxury cars and was bombarded with high praise. The advertising and marketing section - mostly under Szayel - were commended for flawlessly showcasing the car’s design. Szayel especially loved the words ‘flawless’ and ‘perfection’ in the praises he received.

It was enough to keep him busy with all the new work partnership he was offered, but for now he had another couple months of Pantera Real. So unfortunately for Yylfordt, he had to endure those months of his younger brother’s gloating. And of course, the other’s teasing over the name and colour issue, which seemed to have been leaked by his beloved brother.

While the others have generally been teasing him, Shawlong on the other hand, seemed to be supportive? Even Yylfordt himself wasn’t sure, but the braided-hair man would often slip in notes of what Grimmjow would like, and though Yylfordt was a little embarrassed by it, he did make use of the help he was given.

In the end, the task of making Grimmjow’s coffee fell to Yylfordt, which Di Roy would never fail to bring up and tease him about it nearly every morning. And Edrad would call him ‘Prince’ every time he saw him. Nakeem would be quiet about it, but it was apparent in the amused looks he’d exchange with Shawlong, that both of them found the whole thing hilarious.

“Grimmjow, may I ask you something?” Yylfordt asked one day, as he accompanied his superior back from a meeting at one of the lower floors.

“What?” the blue haired man asked, gruff as usual.

“It’s about the name,” Yylfordt said, clutching his tablet a little tightly.

“Name?” Grimmjow asked, stopping to turn to the blond. “Whose name?”

“Not whose. The car’s name. ‘Pale-horned Prince’?” Yylfordt asked, keeping steady. Grimmjow frowned upon hearing it.

“What’s wrong with the name?”

“Nothing,” Yylfordt smiled, a little too sweetly than he’d realized. “Was just wondering how you’d come up with it.”

Grimmjow didn’t answer, turning away to continue walking back. Yylfordt cursed under his breath, figuring he’d probably offended the man somehow. “I’ll tell you when we get back to my office.”

That piqued Yylfordt’s interest. Nothing suspicious (or rather exciting) about talking privately in his boss’s office.

“I was talking to your - to Szayel,” Grimmjow said once they’d closed the door behind them. Grimmjow sat back on his desk chair with a sigh. “He’s the designer so he should be the one coming up with the shit.”

“Uh huh,” Yylfordt nodded, listening with interest as he sat on one of the arm chairs Grimmjow had around. “I’m sure Szayel has lots of things to say about me.” Grimmjow snorted.

“He definitely did,” Grimmjow admitted. “He called you bull headed and spoiled prince once. That’s where I got the idea.”

“Oh,” Yylfordt blurted, suddenly feeling a little disappointed. “So it really was sort of him naming it then?”

“No, of course not. The names he came up with were… sexual,” Grimmjow grumbled, shaking his head. “One of the names he came up was ‘Vermillion Concubine’.”

“Tasteful,” Yylfordt commented with a tight smile. Szayel had always been… unique in that sense.

“I just took what he said about you for the name. You were the design reference, after all,” Grimmjow shrugged. “Ya don’t mind, do ya?”

A little late to ask that, but, well. It was Grimmjow. “Not really, but I guess I should’ve asked beforehand. Why’d you pick me anyway?” A long silence followed after.

A minute went by.

Then two.

Grimmjow seemed to be having trouble trying to answer it.

“You were the first thing I saw when I woke up,” Grimmjow replied, eventually. “I fell asleep racking my brains over the design since Szayel wasn’t gettin’ it, so I had to think of something.”

“When… I was in your office to wake you?” Grimmjow gave a half-shrug.

“The colours looked nice,” the other man said, sounding a little softer than usual. Yylfordt wasn’t sure what to think of it. “Pale-horned Prince suited you too. ...’The stubborn golden haired prince who’d skewer his enemies from his bull steed’.” Grimmjow smirked and leaned forward. “That was what I thought of to go with the whole theme for the car. Sounds good, yeah?”

Yylfordt had to agree, of course. He’d never heard such a nice description for him - well, not directly, but, it was alluding to him. “Huh,” was the only thing the blond could say, his brain a little garbled from how unexpectedly smug he was feeling. He grinned at that as he looked to his superior. Unfortunately he was similar to his brother in that regard. “I wasn’t expecting that. That was really flattering. Then I think that you would suit as the King.”

“A King, huh? I think that suits me just fine,” Grimmjow returned the grin. “It’d be weird for you to be the prince then, it’ll mean you and I would be related or somethin’?”

“I wouldn’t mind giving up the crown then. Serving under you sounds more appealing,” Yylfordt replied before he realized what he’d just said. Grimmjow looked just as surprised as he was. “I mean…”

“Ya know, if you have something to say to me, you should just say it,” Grimmjow interrupted. His tone was harsh, but he appeared relaxed, almost disinterested, but Yylfordt had known him well to know he was anything but, when it came to his subordinates - and not pressuring Yylfordt or anything. “I don’t want to hear it from anyone else, especially not your brother.”

“Ah… huh. I guess, I should be a proud prince and say what I want to say,” Yylfordt said, his heart pounding at how this was unravelling. “I’m very grateful and proud to be able to work for you Grimmjow.”

Without noticing, Grimmjow had stood up and approached Yylfordt before the blond could do anything. From where he sat, Yylfordt looked up to his superior with wide eyes, not out of fear, but a mix of nervousness and adoration.

“You’re not done yet,” the man said, slowly going onto one knee, levelling with Yylfordt who gaped back at him.

“I really admire you…” Yylfordt said, his voice shaky and nearly breaking when the blue haired man leaned closer, their noses nearly touching.

“Are the rumours about you for me true, Yylfordt?” Grimmjow asked, ducking slightly, his nose brushing lightly against Yylfordt’s jaw. The blond’s breath hitched.

  
“Yes,” Yylfordt said, meaning it. Grimmjow stilled, but Yylfordt could almost feel his smile against his skin. The blue haired man withdrew, but slid a hand through Yylfordt’s golden locks, with an almost fond look on his face.

“Proud Prince, huh,” Grimmjow muttered with a predatory smirk, and with that, pulled Yylfordt roughly to close the gap between them.

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations, you got laid,” Szayel deadpanned as he gave his older brother a pathetic cupcake with an unlit candle stuffed through its frosting.

“I didn’t get laid it was just a kiss!” Yylfordt hiss-whispered, trying not to attract attention. Szayel’s expression turned into a grimace of disgust and disbelief.

“The fuck is wrong with you? You sucked dick at 15 and you’re swooning over a kiss? And I thought Grimmjow would’ve mauled you by now, being the panther he is. Is he a virgin?!”

“Shut up,” Yylfordt hissed again, swatting at his brother. He fidgeted in his seat, looking like a restless child wanting to say something.

“Fuckin’ spill it out,” Szayel spat back, completely unimpressed.

“I’m not going to tell you,” Yylfordt muttered. “Go back to work, worm.”

“Tch. Stingy. I’ll get it out of someone,” Szayel sighed with a dramatic roll of his eyes as he left Yylfordt alone, finally.

Yylfordt fidgeted and stretched his body, wincing in pain at the aches. Under his dark, long sleeved shirt, he was covered in bruises, bites and scratches. Technically they didn’t have _sex_ sex. And it was just a kiss. A lot of making out. And very heavy petting. And lots of other things too.

And Grimmjow _was_ a panther. He’d pretty much mauled Yylfordt on sofa there, with his teeth and fingernails. He was a very aggressive lover, and more demanding and rough than Yylfordt expected, and the blond himself didn’t know it could feel that good. He’d felt like he was a bull trapped by a panther, but he’d all but given himself up willingly. Of course, bulls have horns, so Grimmjow didn’t leave unscathed either.

“Grimmjow, you sure you didn’t get into a fight? That split lip was attracting a lot of attention in the boardroom…” Yylfordt heard Shawlong’s voice as two familiar figures walked down the hall towards Grimmjow’s office.

“Shut up, ‘s none of your business,” Grimmjow waved it off, sounding more annoyed. The two passed by Yylfordt’s desk, and Grimmjow stopped to tap on his desktop.

“You. Make me coffee in five,” the man ordered with a brief glance, before he retreated into his office and shutting the door on Shawlong. The vice-president of Pantera Real let out a tired sigh and leaned against Yylfordt’s desk as he looked over to the blond.

“So, you two have…?” Shawlong asked, despite that raised brow and knowing smile. Yylfrodt huffed and brushed his hair over his shoulder without answering, making a show of how he's focusing on his work. Shawlong chuckled and walked off, giving a wave. “You won me the bet, thanks.”


End file.
